Banshee/Patch History
*'Augment': Sound Quake - Resonating Quake *Fixed hearing headshot sounds while Silence is active. *Fixed Silence freezing Sargas Ruk during his boss fight. *'Conclave': Sonic Boom range has been increased and now hit in a 40 degree FOV. *Fixed Sonar creating outdated enemy markers on the minimap. *Sonic Boom, Silence, and Sound Quake will no longer be able to push, stun, or stagger boss-type enemies. *'Augment': Fixed Sonar Resonance not properly functioning when an enemy is ragdolled during the killing blow. *Fixed Sound Quake audio FX still playing after a Host Migration occurs. *'Conclave': Increased the damage of Sonic Boom in PvP. *Fixed Sonar indefinitely stacking Resonance in the same location without a delay. *Fixed Sonar visual FX displaying as super bright. *'Conclave': Banshee can now be used in Conclave. *Fixed an issue preventing some abilities (such as Sound Quake) from being deactivated using the Power Menu. *Added Apex particles to Push. *Added visual trails FX to Banshee’s Ability powers. *Fixed an issue with Banshee’s idle animation. *Fixed enemies focusing their attacks on player Sentinels after Silence has been cast. *Fixed Sonic Fracture Mod not affecting all enemies when used by Clients. *'Augment': Fixed Sonic Fracture FX lingering if the target became immediately ragdolled. *'Augment': Sonic Boom - Sonic Fracture. *Fixed Immortal Skin not properly applying to their shoulder pads. *Fixed Resonance Augment Mod not functioning. *'Augment': Sonar - Resonance. *'Augment': Enemies affected by Savage Silence Mod are now open to finishes while under the effects of crowd control. *Fixed a bug that was incorrectly scaling Syandanas down on Banshee by 20%. **Should address some physics issues with Syandanas. *'Augment': Silence - Savage Silence. *Trinity's Energy Vampire will no longer provide energy to Banshees performing Sound Quake so as to prevent infinite energy usage. *Sonar ignore security cameras and turrets. *Sonar now uses Energy Colour. *Silence no longer affects the Stalker. *Fixed an issue with Silence not properly affecting Specters or player opponents in Dark Sector missions. *Sonar Fixes: **Fixed the weak spot indicators not appearing correctly for clients. **Fixed AI frames only being able to cast the ability once. **Fixed an issue with all the enemy minimap markers being removed once a single affected enemy is killed. **Fixed an issue with the weak spot indicator being removed prematurely when the ability is cast again. **Fixed an issue with the weak spot damage amplification not being correctly removed after the ability ends. *Fixed an issue with Banshee's Immortal Skin always appearing white. *Fixed Banshee's toggle-able powers being broken by pause menu. *Silence now includes new Aura and stun properties. *Shifted Banshee's shoulder pad back slightly to reduce clipping. *Fixed issue where the FX of Silence does not disappear when the power duration is cancelled by a teleport volume (falling off map and respawning). *Adjusted the positioning of Chest Armor. *Fixed issue where Sonar was not recastable. *Tweaked Sound Quake sound effects. *Fixed Sonar having a cool down discrepancy between host and client. *Fixed an issue with players getting stuck in Sound Quake animation if cast right as they entered into the downed state. *Silence: Is now a radial ranged effect that moves with you. As enemies enter the radius/area, they experience a ‘sonic disturbance’ which they react to. This disturbance deafens the targets and affects their awareness. *Sound Quake: Players can now control when to deactivate Sound Quake, with the option to toggle it on or off. Sound Quake will consume energy per second while active. *Toggling changes will give players more freedom instead of being locked in place while the rest of your team runs around. It should also add a nice element of resource management, rather than being stuck in place at the cost of X energy. *Tweaked the ability and energy visuals. *Fixed an issue with Sonar highlighting nonexistent weak points on Vay Hek. *Fixed an issue with Banshee's visual effects lingering after usage when experiencing heavy lag. *Improved the code performance on Sonic Boom. *Fixed Imperator Syandana appearing on Banshee’s waist. *Fixed Sonar effects lingering after enemies have been killed. *Fixed Banshee’s Sonar not showing enemies on clients. *Banshee parts now researchable in the Dojo Labs. *Armor buff from 10 to 15. *Fixed Banshee Immortal skin not being tintable. *'Conclave': Sonic Boom now stunlocks opponents. A cooldown of 5 seconds has been added to Sonic Boom in Conclaves. *Fixed Sonar leaving mini-map icons for dead enemies. *Added unique casting sounds for Banshee abilities and updated Soundquake and Silence. *Added idle FX. *Fixed Sonar not applying damage multipliers to shields. *Fixed Silence not using correct energy colours. *Fix for crash with Soundquake if gore was disabled. *Fixed Sonar "Power in Use" issue. *Fix for clients not seeing Silence. *Fixed Silence not affecting enemies. *Infested enemy types now play reaction to Soundquake. *Sound Quake has been balanced to do more intended damage amounts on use. *Fixed mods not affecting Sonar. *Fixed Soundquake causing visibility issues for other players (not the caster). *Fixed Push not working against Chargers. *Blueprints moved to the uncommon pool. *Added into game. }}